The kitty files
by Destiney
Summary: Tara and Willow find a pet. But is he more then just a cat? Of course S/B!! Dont ask how just read.


The Kitty Files 

The Kitty Files 

**Not mine**

The Locket.

"So which one do you like most?" Willow asked her girl friend.

Willow and Tara had been deciding miss; kitty needed a boy friend. They made there way to the pet shop and asked for a male cat that's not neutered. The clerk took them to a room with a bunch of little cages and cats of all sizes.

"I liked the black and white one," Tara answered. "But he seemed to quiet. Then there was the white one but he seemed to lazy." Tara continued.

"Maybe this one will meet your requirement's." The clerk said taking out a black one with a huge white spot on the top of his head and icy blue eyes. "We just got him this morning. He seems a little quiet but when you two came in he just started freaking. I think he likes you." 

The clerk handed Tara the cat. It started to meow and purr up against her. 

"I think I want this one. What about you?" She asked Willow.

"I think so to, does he have a name?" Willow asked.

The clerk took out a chain from his pocket. "He had this around him when he came in. I'm not sure what it means but he had it.

Willow took the chain and held it for a moment. She opened the heart shaped locket on the bottom.

"What is it honey?" Tara asked when she saw Willows shocked expression. 

"Its-its Buffy." Willow said. She handed the chain to Tara for her to see.

"What would a cat do with a locket with Buffy's picture in it?" Tara asked.

"I'm not sure but I think we should give this to Buffy. It might have belonged to Riley or Angel.

Tara looked down at the cat that seemed to be staring adoringly at the picture in the locket.

"Dawn! Get down here now!" Buffy yelled at her sister.

Dawn came running down the stairs her math book in hand. "What did I do now?" She asked.

Lately Buffy felt like she had to be stricter then before senses the death of their mother. Dawn on the other hand felt she should be more sensitive to her feelings.

"Where were you yesterday?" Buffy asked her hands on her hips.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You said you were going to Jeans, Her mom called and asked why you didn't show up. Where were you?" Buffy asked again.

"Fine, I went to Spikes. I know your going to yell at me but sense I didn't see him outside your window lately I thought maybe he was hurt or something." Dawn answered.

"Did you ever think that maybe he stopped being an obsessive pervert? And stop going there its not like you two are best buddies I think you can live if he gets dusted. I know I could." Buffy said. Rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Yeah, well it just happens he wasn't there, and its not like he went out because it was 4 in the afternoon." Dawn said getting worried again. "And I found his duster so its defiantly not likely he went out." Dawn finished.

Buffys face went from angry to concerned. "I'll check his place tonight. Okay? Its not for me its for you. Me myself couldn't give a damn if he left town tonight. Go do your home work." Buffy said pointing to her bedroom. 

Dawn could tell deep down that Buffy cared about the vampire. She just wished she'd realize it before something did happen to him.

Dawn got just to the top of the stairs when she heard the phone ring. 

"Hello?" Dawn said as she picked it up. "Oh hi Will." 

Buffys head shot up and she walked toward the phone listening to the conversation.

"Locket? Where?" … "You got a new cat? Can I come see it?"… "Thanks I got to finish my math homework here's Buffy." Dawn dropped the phone and ran up the stairs. Buffy picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"So where is it?" Dawn asked happily.

"Over here," Tara said. 

Dawn went over and saw the cat lying quiet. He seemed mad at something.

"It's so cute." Dawn said. 

When Dawn spoke the cat's head flew up. "Meow-meow," It said.

"What's his name?" Dawn asked petting it.

The cat's head moved around like he was looking for someone else to arrive.

"Mr., Kitty." Willow laughed. "Is Buff, coming with you to see the locket?" Willow asked.

When Willow said the name Buff the cat's head swung around to Dawn. It looked like he wanted to know the same answer.

"She parking the car she'll be up in a sec." Dawn answered. Dawn was so mesmerized by the cat it looked strangely familiar. "Have I seen this cat before? I swear I know him." Dawn said.

As the door to the room began to open the cat ran to it. When Buffy walked in he started meowing louder than they thought possible. It started to jump up and licking her knee.

"Hi there." Buffy said picking it up. 

The cat purred and meowed and rubbed against her. 

"I think he likes you Buff." Dawn said. "Where's the locket?" Dawn asked. 

Th cat jumped out of Buffys arms and down to the drawers it came out holding a gold locket in its mouth. He ran to Buffy and dropped it at her feet. Buffy bent down and picked it up.

"Have you ever seen this before?" Willow asked. 

Buffy opened it and looked inside. "I don't remember it."

The cat saw her looking at it and smiling. He smiled to himself. He looked around and saw one of those magnate boards little kids use. He walked over and jumped on the seat. The cat started to rearrange the letters spelling out something.

"Buffy, I think you should see this." Dawn said pointing to the board. 

Buffy looked away from the locket at where Dawn was pointing. 

"Willow did you know your cat can spell?" Buffy asked.

"Not that I remember. What does it say?" Willow asked not being able to make out the words.

Buffy read it as the cat wrote. "Do. You. Like. It. P-" Buffy read.

"What does P- mean?" Tara asked. 

"I don't think he's done." Willow walked over to the board and waited for him to finish. "Okay he's done it says: Do you like it pet?" Willow read. 

The cat jumped down and ran toward Buffy he jumped up in her arms and took the locket in his mouth and looked at Buffy with his icy blue eyes.

"S-SP-spike?" Buffy managed. 

The cat started to meow. And purr against Buffy. 

"Spike!" Dawn yelped, "I know he looked familiar Willow is there a spell you can do to turn someone into a cat or animal." Dawn asked.

"Tons of them but I don't know if they would work on a vampire. But there is a spell we can do to turn him back." Willow said. "Buff you want to try?" Willow asked Buffy.

Buffy didn't answer she just held the purring and now sleeping form in her arms. "Can't we leave him like this? He's so cute and innocent." Buffy said. "Did I just say that?"

"I'll get the ingredients." Willow said heading out the door to the magic shop. 

"I think we should all go and show this to Giles. I'm sure he'll have some fun with it." Buffy said following Willow. 

Bad. Bad. Bad bad bad bad!

"Is he done yet?" Buffy asked as she passed Willow a cup of coffee. 

"I don't think so. I'm starting to feel sorry for Spike though." Willow said.

"Never say you feel sorry for Spike NEVER!" Buffy said.

"I'm sorry Buff, but I mean he is a cat now and he's being tortured by Giles." Willow said.

"We don't even know that its spike." Buffy said. "And if it is I'm so staking him when we change him back. I mean who does he think he is stealing lockets with MY picture in it. And where did he get the picture anyway?" Buffy complained.

"I think its safe to say its him. I don't know any one else who calls you pet. And you see the way he acts around you. Only Spike cares that way." Willow said but stopped when she saw Buffys look. "Sorry." 

Buffy looks at her watch. "I got to go patrol. I'll check out his crypt to see if the demon that did this is still there. I think you should save him from Giles." Buffy said.

"Okay, Be careful we don't want a kitty Buffy on our hands." Willow said.

"Don't worry will. Oh and promise me you wont do the spell with out me. I want to be the first thing he sees when he comes back. Of course I'll probably be the last if he says anything smart." Buffy said.

"Don't worry. I won't do it without you." Willow promised.

Buffy walked through the graveyard. She was half patrolling half trying to find spike. As much as she hated to admit it she was worried. Buffy kinda liked the bleached vamp. Not in a please shag me kind of way but she didn't want to stake him either.

As she pulled her stake up from the fresh grave that was full of dust now she thought about how Giles must have been treating the kitty. What if it's not Spike? Poor cat. Probably has Xander there too.

"Well, well." 

Buffy heard a voice behind her. She recognized the voice and swung around a smile on her face. "Thank god!" she said when she saw the bleached vampire.

"Thank god? Wow never had the slayer greet me with anything other then a stake before." Spike said smiling to himself.

"If you had any idea what they thought happened to you. Ok so I thought it too." Buffy said.

Spike raised his eyebrow. "Could you fill a fella in?" Spike asked obviously confused.

Buffy mentally kicked herself. "Sorry, Willow and Tara got a cat from the pound. It had a locket around its neck and it had a picture of me in it. So me and Dawn went over to there place a to see if it was mine or Angels or someone. When we got there the cat spelled out something on a board thing-y. And it was something you would say." Buffy finally got out. For some reason she was really worried about him. And now that she found him she was extremely happy.

"So, red and the witch found a cat that can spell and you thought that it was me?" Spike asked trying to get it straight.

Buffy blushed. "Yeah. That's why I'm here. I was looking to see if there was any clues in your crypt." Buffy admitted.

"Worried 'bout me were you pet?" Spike asked smugly.

"Kind of. But it doesn't mean I like you any more then before." Buffy said.

"Wouldn't take it any other way."

"Good. Come on we have to get to Wills so we can reassure her that her cat isn't you."

"Right, then ok."

Nether moved for a while they just looked at each other staring no one daring to blink and miss something but before Buffy could think her mouth was being crushed against his. Buffy closed her eyes and moved her hand to the back of Spikes neck pushing him closer. He moved his head to her neck kissing her all over.

"Spike, I love you. Oh god I love you." Buffy moaned then-

"Buffy?"

Buffys head shot up from where she was she had fallen asleep on a tombstone waiting for something to kill. 

"Buffy are you ok? You should have been back at the shop a while ago." Xander said sitting beside his friend.

"Oh god." Buffy mumbled staring at the one spot on the ground. "Bad. Bad bad bad. Bad." She said.

"Buff, Buffy? Are you ok?" Xander asked but the blond slayer didn't answer.

No one loves a Vampire.

"Buffy? Come on say something?" Xander said his face full of concern.

Buffys eyes fluttered away from the spot on the ground. "Oh god Xander." She said pulling her face to his chest.

Xander was a little thrown by her actions but embraced her back. "What happened? Did you find Spike?" Xander looked at her face. "Did he do something to you?" Xander asked. Holding the stake he had firmly.

Buffy pulled back. "No I didn't find him." She said her face red and puffy. "But he did do something to me."

Xander held the stake in his palm. "But if you didn't find him how?"

Buffy was about to say something when she realized whom she was talking to. "I'm sorry Xan. Nothing happened I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Well, was it a prophecy dream?" Xander asked.

Buffy looked back to that one spot and the dream images flashed in her mind. "I hope not."

"Buffy?" Willow asked as she heard the bell to the magic box ding.

Xander walked in with Buffy beside him. "We're here,"

Giles set down the journal he was writing in and walked toward Buffy and Xander. "Did you find anything?" He asked.

Buffy looked at Xander in a please don't tell them kind of way. "No sorry guys no sign of demon attack or the bleached vamp."

Willow put the cat down in a chair. "We've got a spike cat in our hands." Willow said. "Me and Tara did a spell and we found that there was a spell signature like what Buffy did. We're pretty sure that this is Spike." Willow explained.

The cat jumped off the chair and over to Buffy. He jumped up and Buffy picked him up. She held the cat so tenderly and petted it like she loved the thing. She smiled as it happily purred in her arms.

"So we can change him back soon?" Dawn asked from the back of the shop. "I mean we know its Spike so can we?" Dawn asked her voice full of hope.

"I-I don't know if its possible f-for a vampire but we can try, right?" Tara asked Willow. 

"Yah. I guess so I mean we could." Willow looked around and her eyes settled on Buffy, who seemed to be caught up in watching the cat. It seemed to be so happy In her arms which makes sense because its Spike. But the fact that Buffy was holding it so tenderly surprised Willow.

"Guys, I'm going to take this cat in the training room you know try some tests to see if it really is our vamp. I'll be back in a second." Buffy said taking the cat into the training room.

Buffy sat in the middle of the floor and set the cat down in front of her.

"Spike?" She asked picking the cat up eye level. "Is that you in there? If it is can you give me a sign of some sort anything." Buffy sat like that a while watching closely as the cat opened and closed its eyes. 

'Its me pet.'

Buffy heard in her own head like the cat was telepathic.

'Spike? How?' Buffy said in her own mind.

'I found out I can do bloody mind talk.' 

'Why didn't you do this to Willow or one of the guys?'

'Didn't think they would understand. I wanted to talk to you and you only.'

Buffys face changed as she put the closer to her.

'How did this happen to you? Was it a demon?'

'Spell gone wrong.'

'What spell?'

'I tried to change a really big, green and slimy bloke of a demon into something small so I could just bloody step on it but it back fired on me.'

'Is there a way to reverse it?'

'That's the problem.'

'Problem? I don't like that word lately.'

'Its ok love all you have to do is say the words ~ _Let what's been changed to be restored. Let who's been changed to be restored. _~'

'Ok so where's the problem?'

The cat jumped out of Buffys grasp and walked around. 

'You have to say this while someone who loves the host holds their picture.'

Buffy was quiet and had a hurt look on her face. "Is there any pictures of you when you were human left?" She said out loud.

'Plenty in my crypt but that's not the bleedin' problem for me.'

Buffy felt so sorry that Spike thought no one loved him if he only knew. "You think that no one-." She couldn't finish.

'Its true in'it it?'

"No." Buffy held her head so that Spike or the cat couldn't see her eyes. "I know some one who." She stopped talking walked over and picked up the cat. "I'll do it." She whispered as she kissed the top of the cat's head. She set it down and walked out of the training room.

Buffy silently walked out of the training room with out the cat.

"Is it-?" Willow asked.

Buffy took a deep breath "Definitely. And there's only one way to change him back." Buffy looked at there waiting expressions. 

"Hello? Buffy you home up there what's the plan?" Dawn asked being the most inpatient one there.

"Ah we have to find a picture of him. He said there's some in his crypt."

Anya looked confused. "Ok I know I'm kind of a new human here but last time I checked cats can't talk."

Buffy smiled. "He can talk to us telepathically. That's how I know the spell. Oh by the way when we get the picture I have to say this." Buffy passed Willow a piece of paper with some words on it.

"Buff, are you sure me or Tara could do it sense we're you know into witch craft." Willow said. 

"No I have to say it but thanks Wills. Xander you and Anya go to Spikes and find a picture it might not look like him because it's his human self." Buffy said in a take charge kind of way.

"I can go with Xander." Dawn said. "Spike showed me some pictures of him I know what he looked like it might be easier to find it." She said.

"Ok Dawn you go with them. Giles can you help me find a place to do it and find the c- ah Spike."

"Right then." Giles said as he headed toward the training room.

Buffy walked over to a table and sat down. Willow followed her.

"Buffy? Is everything ok? You seemed on edge when you and Xander came back."

Buffy turned to Willow and smiled weekly. "I am so confused. I mean I think something happened but if its not true then this spell wont work and Spike will be stuck in a cats body because I'm so stupid." Buffy let out.

"What do you think happened?" willow asked.

"I-I fell asleep in the graveyard. I known not a good move but let me continue I fell asleep and I had a dream. It was really real and I-I can't believe it happened." Buffy said pouring out her heart.

"Buffy slow down. Its ok you can tell me anything I'm your best friend." Willow said. Willow laughed. "Think of me as support-o-gal."

Buffy smiled to. "I had a dream that I found Spike in the graveyard while looking for him and then it just happened we were all over each other but the worst thing was I said I said I loved him." Buffy admitted almost whispering so she couldn't be heard.

"Its ok Buffy it doesn't mean anything its just a dream." Willow said. "You don't think it was real do you?"

Buffy hung her head low. "I-I don't know."

Willow was speechless then a light bulb went off in her mind. "The spell reversal. Someone who loves Spike has to say it don't they?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded like a little kid that was caught.

"And you think you love him but aren't sure right?"

Buffy nods again. "But no one loves a vampire."

Willow smiled. "Are you sure?"

Buffy smiled too. "Not anymore." 

Kisses of True Love.

"So, where did dead boy jr. hide his pics?" Xander asked as him, Anya and Dawn entered Spikes crypt.

Dawn walked over to a table and reached under it. "There's a—drawer—somewhere—Here!" 

Dawn opened it up and took out a portrait of a middle class man around 20 years old with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. He had thin rim glasses and he honestly looked like bookworm the kind of guy you see writing poems and reading Shakespeare. 

"Hey let me see. So this is dead boy jr. when he was living guy senior?" Xander asked.

Dawn nodded yes. "Doesn't he look so—sophisticated, kinda like a teacher or librarian." Dawn said careful not to use the word momas boy or geek.

Anya on the other hand-. "He looks like a nerd. You know I think I seen him when I was a demon he was a librarian!"

Xander and Dawn stared at the ex-demon for a minute then at each other and the next second all three were on the floor laughing. Just the thought of the big bad Spike writing poems and checking out books could make anyone in hysteria.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Xander said between laughs.

"Spike told me about his human years but he did not mention a thing about being a geek! Of course who would?" Dawn said. 

Anya studied the portrait. "No I'm almost certain that this is him. His name was Willie, Wally willed. William! That's it Spikes name is William." Anya said as if no one ever knew this.

Xander looked at his girlfriend. "Hence the name William the bloody." He said.

Anya looked embarrassed. "Oh. Yah."

Dawn stopped her laughing. "Ok guys we've got to get this to Buffy before our kitty gets to annoyed."

Xander started walking with the others. "Once dead boy jr. comes back he will NEVER here the end of this!"

Buffy and Willow walked into the training room to check on the cat and Giles.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled when her eyes saw what was happening.

Giles looked up at Buffy then down to the floor in a guilty look.

"Why are you finding Spike bourbon?" Buffy asked picking up the cat.

Giles stood up quickly from his spot on the floor. "He looked overly stressed and I thought he could use a drink."

'And he thoughts wight.'

Buffy looked at the cat. "Oh great now he's drunk."

Willow looked at Buffy and at the cat.

'Whatsh you lookins at Reds?'

Willows eyes jumped to Buffy. "I head him!"

'No bloody Duh!'

Giles eyes moved. "I did too."

'What were you smokin' back there?'

"Oh yes definitely Spike." Willow said sarcastically.

Just then Xander, Anya and Dawn ran into the room. All of them had a huge grin. 

"We got the picture!" Anya said. "And you wouldn't believe what Spike looked like before the whole grrrr, sitch." Anya said.

'Oh bloody hell!' 

Xander face searched the room. "Ok either I am slowly hanging out with G-man way to much or Spikes in my head." Xander said.

'Didn't the slayer clear this up for all of you special Ed's?'

"Yes, But we thought you would go in her head and leave ours alone." Xander said angrily.

'Yah, well bloody move over I'm movin in!'

"Ah, guys as much fun as this is, psyche! I would like to exchange our furry feline to our lovable vamp."

'You tell 'em nibblet!'

"Dawns, right lets get this thing on the way. Giles? Do you have a spot we can do this?" Buffy asked.

Giles pointed to a circle he drew in the middle of the floor. "You set Spike here." Giles took Spike and set him in the middle. "And Buffy you hold this picture." 

Xander gave Buffy the portrait. 

"Ok Buffy sit here."

Buffy sat down where Giles told her. And held the portrait tight.

"Ok you know the words we'll stand back so we don't get mixed in." Giles said as the rest of the group stood back.

Buffy nodded and closed her eyes concentrating on the love she was sure she had.

~_Let what's been changed to be restored. Let who's been changed to be restored. ~_

Buffy opened her eyes to see a bright ball wrap around Spike and he disappears for a few seconds then reappears as his close enough to human form, He was fully dressed and his duster was on.

Buffy stood up quickly dropping the photo as she stared at her new love.

Spike held his head a bit and blinked several times. When his eyes focused he stared at the huge smile on Buffys face. He knew exactly what to do next.

He ran toward her and crushed his lips to hers. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him farther and he put his hand on her waist. Spike lightened his lips so he was kissing her passionately but softly. He pushed his lips farther into hers and let his tongue explore her mouth as she did the same. When the broke the kiss Buffy took a deep breath.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I've always loved you pet, I need you." Spike said.

They kissed again.

Everyone stared in disbelief everyone except Willow and Dawn.


End file.
